Dance of the Curse
by Melrose Stormhaven
Summary: Update! Kyoru. The Soumas may have found a way to end the curse, but would they be able to pay the price? The process of Tohru's healing is about to begin, but not without complications.
1. Prologue: Spring Blood

****

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to me. It belongs to the brilliant Natsuki Takaya, who, I believe, is a great manga-ka! I don't make money from all of this, so don't sue! The title roughly comes from the Escaflowne song, Dance of Curse.

****

Dedicated to: the Fruity people out there, those who love Fruits Basket as much as I do and to all Kyoru supporters! Kyou and Tohru forever!

****

Dance of the Curse

****

Prologue: Spring Blood

Spring was quite warm this year, warmer than the past ones. It had come earlier too, judging by the way trees and other plants seem to renew themselves.

The young woman smiled as she gazed at the yet unopened sakura peeking out of the branches of the ancient trees. In a few more days, it would open, and the whole air will be heavy with the scent of the sakura.

"Hime-sama?" an ancient, masculine voice said from the shoji screens behind her.

She turned slowly, her many-layered silk kimonos of spring colors rustling and shifting as she did. The shoji screens quickly opened, revealing a man. She regarded the man, a very old servant of her clan with his hair completely snow-white with age, with a faint and distant smile–but no more than that. "What is it?" she asked with characteristic coolness.

The old man quickly prostrated himself on the floor. "Forgive me for disturbing Hime-sama, but the head of the Souma clan is here."

_Souma_. Her fists clenched consciously at the mention of the name. She rose gracefully and two handmaidens quickly adjusted her kimonos. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"The head of the Souma requests an audience with Hime-sama."

"Ah." She had a good idea what this meeting would be about. "His request is granted. Send him here." She turned to her two handmaidens. "When the Souma arrives, you are to leave us alone," she commanded. "No one is to come here or be near this place without my permission."

"Hai, hime-sama." Both the girls bowed low in acquiescence. 

She heard footsteps and soon, the old man announced the presence of the Souma head. The girls opened the shoji screens, and allowed the Souma inside.

"Hime-sama," the Souma said in his deceptively soft, quiet voice. He too, bowed low to her. Behind him, the two handmaidens quietly left, closing the shoji screens as they did, leaving them alone.

"What is it this time, Souma?" she asked bluntly, gazing expressionlessly at the man. 

The man lifted his head. The young woman noted that there were dark circles under his eyes, and though young, the young man looked quite pale and gaunt. However, his dark eyes burned with a feverish and determined light, belaying the weakness his body showed. "We have decided to…go through the 'dance'."

The young woman was surprised, but she did not show it on her face. "I see," she replied carefully. "Have you considered this thoroughly? Once the 'dance' begins, you cannot stop."

"We have, hime-sama." 

"Have you now?" she murmured silkily. "And who will be the virgin sacrifice? That girl who is a dear friend of the clan? Will her friends let you do that to her?"

The Souma head's face hardened. "They will do as they are told," he replied stonily. "I am their God. They _will_ obey me."

She raised a delicately arched eyebrow. "Oh? We shall see about that, Souma. We shall see."

****

~T.B.C.~

Author's rant: My first furuba fic! Please be gentle! This is actually more of a 'toe testing the water temperature' fic, so there will be revisions! Anyway, if you're missing the FURUBA characters, they'll show up next chapter.

****

Some note on usage: I'm no expert on Japanese but I think hime roughly means 'princess' in Japanese. The honorific (?) -sama usually indicates a higher or exalted position (sort of like master or mistress or like in Kami-sama (God)). 

Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter I: A Fateful Accident

****

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to me. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya. *sad sigh*

****

Freetalk: Hello again! Yes, another chapter of Dance of the Curse and as promised, the Furuba characters are here. Finally!

****

Special thanks to: **_sawdust monster: _**Wow, my first review! Thank you! *bows in thanks* 

****

Angel-lida4eva: _Whoa! Thanks for dropping by. Anyway, I did what you asked! Hope you like this!_

**__**

Katzchen: I'm not evil. ^^ But anyway, here's the next chapter.

****

This fic is dedicated to: the** members of the Bakaneko club **in my club**, **especially to** the Rising Goddess! **

****

Chapter I: A Fateful Accident

"Fired?"

Tohru Honda looked at the head cleaning woman with shock. She couldn't have heard it right. She was _fired_? "I'm so-sorry," she stammered, "but I'm fired?" When the woman nodded, she blurted the first thought that came to her mind. "Did they say why?" She quickly regretted her words. She shouldn't have said that. It wasn't her place to ask. Maybe, the bosses didn't like the way she cleaned their offices, or perhaps one of them slipped and fell on the floor she waxed, or–

"It's not your fault," the head cleaning woman hastily assured Tohru when she saw the young girl's bewildered expression. She gave her a sympathetic look. "It happens quite often these days." She sighed. "Many people are getting laid off for no apparent reasons nowadays." She fondly patted Tohru's hand. "I'm sure someone as young and as industrious as you are will find another work soon enough."

"Hai!" Tohru smiled cheerfully at the woman, but deep inside she was worried. This cleaning job was her main source of income. Its loss would surely affect her. How would she pay for her schooling? She didn't want to ask from her grandfather, since he himself had just enough to support himself. She had to look for a job, fast.

As she left the building, she was so deeply engrossed on how to get another job that she didn't notice Yuki Souma standing in front of the building until he said, "Honda-san? Are you all right?"

"Eh?" Tohru quickly looked up and saw Yuki, blushing slightly when she noticed her giving her a rather intense stare. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" Tohru quickly assured him, giving a false little laugh. Yuki cast her a doubtful look, but didn't ask further. "Thank you for waiting for me," she added with a smile.

"Aa." Yuki took her bag and they walked in silence towards the house.

They reached Shigure's house without incident. "We're home!" Tohru said as soon as they were at the doorstep. As she dutifully removed her shoes, she decided not to tell her friends about her problem. They already had enough to deal with. She would take care of this all by herself.

"Tohru-kun!" Shigure Souma greeted with his usual flourish. He smiled slyly at her. "You and Yuki-kun are late." He winked at them. "You didn't do anything naughty, did you?"

"Urusai, Shigure," Yuki said in a quiet, but deadly voice as he stepped into the house. Behind him, Tohru was shaking her head in denial, and was blushing furiously.

However, Shigure wasn't the type that was easily daunted. He looked at Tohru's blushing face and remarked, "Aha! Tohru-kun's blushing! Then what I said was true! Yuki, what did–"

"SHUT UP, SHIGURE!" This time, it wasn't Yuki who said it, but an angry Kyou. He stood not far from the doorway, wearing a white shirt and black pants. Tohru's blush, if possible, became rosier.

"I didn't know you were listening, Kyou-kun," Shigure observed mildly. Then, eyes sparkling with mischief, he remarked, "You're not jealous, are you, Kyou-kun?"

"OF COURSE I'M NOT, BAKA!" A vein popped on Kyou's head. He turned to the blushing Tohru. "And you! You should say something, you know! That's why he's like this! You let him talk that way to you!"

"EH?!?" Bewildered, Tohru managed to say, 'hai', though when she said it her voice lacked conviction. 

Kyou noticed this and was about to berate her about it, but stopped as his gaze fell on her brown eyes. There was no life in them. He didn't see the spark that Tohru's eyes had. Something was wrong.

Letting his anger cool down, he turned his back to them. "Keh. I'm not going to waste my time talking with idiots." He headed towards the living room. "Dinner is ready," he added brusquely.

Tohru was surprised. "Eh? Kyou-kun cooked?" She shouldn't really be surprised, though. She knew Kyou was probably a better cook than she was. 

Shigure smiled. "Of course it's Kyou who cooked. Yuki couldn't cook food worth a damn." That was one skill the cat beat the mouse, though the cat didn't consider that as much of a victory.

*******

"You're such a good cook, Kyou-kun," Tohru remarked as she and Kyou washed and dried the dishes. Though it was usually Tohru's job, Kyou surprised everyone by volunteering to help Tohru. 

"It's a miracle!" Shigure had proclaimed. He was about to add more, but Kyou gave him a death glare. Yuki only gave him a curious look, but no more.

"I had lots of practice," Kyou replied, grunting. "As I've told you before, you had to learn to cook when you're training in the mountains." Then, he gave Tohru a piercing stare, his orange eyes unusually intense. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Tohru nearly dropped a plate. "Eh? Nothing's wrong," she answered, returning to her work.

Kyou's gaze never wavered. Tohru could see he was getting a little irritated. "Haven't I told you before that you can tell me anything? Argh! This 'nothing's wrong' business bugs me more than anything else about you does! What happened? Something about your parents? Your job?" When he saw Tohru's eyes widen slightly at the mention of her job, Kyou knew he hit the bull's eye. "All right. What happened at your job?"

Bit by bit, Tohru related to Kyou what happened at her work. As she spoke, she found her burden growing lighter, her spirits lifting. It had always been easy to talk to Kyou-kun, to confide in him. When she was finished, Kyou gave her an odd look. "You were fired? Did you find out why?"

Tohru shook her head. "The head cleaning lady mentioned something about people getting fired without reason. So I guess that's what happened to me."

Kyou thought for a moment. No, that wasn't it. The building Tohru worked in was owned or at least managed by Momiji's father. Momiji's father would know about Tohru through his son, so he wouldn't have fired her that casually, would he? A sudden thought occurred to him. Did Momiji know about Tohru's dismissal? If he did, he would have warned them or at least tried to prevent Tohru from getting fired. Kyou decided to talk to the rabbit about this as soon as possible. The whole thing smelled fishy. He had a feeling something bad was going on.

Catching the determined look on Kyou's face, Tohru hurried on, "You don't have to worry! I'll find a job to replace it tomorrow. The head lady told me I'll be able to get a job easily because I'm young and industrious." With soapy hands, she clutched Kyou's sleeve. "Please don't mention this to anyone. I–I don't want them to worry."

"DON'T BE LIKE THAT!" Kyou snapped. "You're part of this crazy household! We always worry about you. I–" Kyou stopped, noticing that his voice was growing louder and louder as he spoke. Besides, Tohru was on the verge of going into her 'panic mode'. He knew she needed to be calmed down, not to be shouted at, but this attitude of hers somehow gets into his nerves! 

Kyou muttered a curse. "Look, that job is very important for you, isn't it? It's because it helps you pay the school fees, right?" he asked. 

"Hai," Tohru admitted reluctantly. "That's why I'm going to find work tomorrow! So no need to worry!" She lifted a soap-covered hand. "Fighto! Baito!" she said in a determined voice, making him realize that Tohru would not allow them to help her out. The girl might be the _sweetest_, _kindest_, and _gentlest_ girl in the world, but she could be very stubborn!

Kyou opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Tohru smiled at him. That smile nearly took his breath away. Then she said in a gentle voice, "Thank you."

"Eh? What for?"

"For listening to me and making me feel better." Her smile widened and she gently touched his hand. "Arigato, Kyou-kun."

Kyou stared at her for a moment. Then, wrenching his gaze away, he turned back to the dishes. He was really going to talk to Momiji about this. He ignored the strange pounding in his chest and went back to his task.

*******

"Ehhhh…I'm so tired," Tohru said to herself aloud. Sitting on a bench, she looked up and squinted her eyes. It was noon now, and she still hadn't found a job.

She'd lost count on how many businesses and buildings she went to. The answers to her queries, though they varied, amounted to the same thing: They were not hiring. 

Well, maybe she'd find some luck this afternoon, but right now, she needed a cool glass of lemonade. As she groped for her purse, she suddenly remembered leaving her stuff in the offices of one of the buildings across the street that she went to inquire about a job. Bolting up and praying her things were still there, she was such in a hurry that she didn't notice the red car zigzagging madly and furiously on the street. 

It struck without warning. To the horror of the bystanders, the teenage girl flew into the air like a thrown limp rag doll and fell on the asphalt with a sickening dull thud.

****

~T.B.C.~

Freetalk, part 2: Ah! An update! Well, hope no one gets mad at me because of this! Please read _and_ review!

****

Notes on the fic: The conversation I made between Kyou and Tohru kind of reminds me of the time Tohru spent a lot of money for the chocolates on Valentine's Day. I know I made it look like that Yuki's an apathetic bastard here, but he's not! I just think he's not the type that would probe into someone else's problems. Besides, I don't think Yuki has any 'comforting' talents Kyou-kun has! Yuki, in my opinion, needs comfort–and not the one that comforts. If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me. Remember, the word is 'correct' not 'flame', ne?

****

Next chapter: What happened to Tohru? Is she dead? Moreover, what about that dance?


	3. Chapter II: Plots and Blots

****

Disclaimer: If I were the owner of Fruits Basket, then by the gods, Kyou would have romanced, wedded, and bedded Tohru by now: ^^

****

Author's rant: Whahahahaha! I'm baaaack!!! In this chapter, we find out what has become of Tohru! 

Special thanks to: **_Anya:_** Thanks for the review! Don't worry, I'll email you when I update!

****

Anee: Akito, an ass? Well, he's a handsome one at that! Anyway, just read on to find out what happened to our dear Tohru!

****

Mrs. Sohma: You hate Tohru? Ah, well, everyone's entitled to his or her own opinion. Anyway, I like Tohru.

****

Risa: Thanks! I couldn't agree with you more. Go, Kyoru!

****

Astermare: Thanks for liking my fic. To know more about Tohru's fate, read on. 

This fic is **dedicated** to: My **ML-mates**! They inspired me to write this one! Well, that and _something else_.

****

Chapter II: Plots and Blots 

"Eh? Tohru-mutti was _fired_?" Momiji asked Kyou, his eyes wide with surprise.

Kyou nodded. He was at the Souma complex. He didn't usually come here because of all the bad memories, but this was an emergency, so he decided to make an exception. 

"But Papa wouldn't have fired her!" the blonde exclaimed, his eyes showing their distress. "He wouldn't, unless…" his voice trailed off as he caught the meaningful look in Kyou's eyes.

_Unless Akito ordered it_, both of them thought. Although he was just the titular head of the clan, Akito's words still carried great merit. Momiji's father would have heeded him if he ordered Tohru's dismissal. The man was probably afraid that if he were to refuse, Akito would take his anger on his son, like he did in the summerhouse. "But why would he do that?" Momiji wondered.

"Who knows?" Kyou muttered bitterly. Actually, he had a good idea why Akito was doing this. _He's slowly alienating Tohru from the Soumas_, he realized. He knew Akito resented the girl immensely for reasons too many to mention_. First her job, then what next? Her memories? Damn Akito and his scheming, controlling ways!_ Kyou fumed inwardly. There were many times he simply just wanted to grab Akito by the neck, throttle him to death, and feel nothing but utter satisfaction.

"What's Tohru-mutti doing now?" Momiji asked. 

Kyou grunted. "Looking for a job, what else?"

Momiji suddenly smiled mischievously. "Why didn't you go with her, Kyou-kun? Someone should be there to protect Tohru-mutti!"

"WHY SHOULD I DO THAT?!?" Kyou replied. "Besides, even if I wanted to, she wouldn't let me. You now how stubborn that girl could be!" 

Momiji said nothing, but still kept smiling. Knowing the ways of the cat, he probably wanted to go with Tohru, but the girl probably insisted that she would handle this problem on her own.

"Oi," Kyou called. "Don't tell anyone about this. She doesn't want anyone else to know."

"Aa," Momiji replied. The rabbit wondered if Kyou was aware how special he was, being the only person Tohru confided in about her problem.

*******

It was a mess when she arrived at the scene. Bystanders were crowding around the scene of the accident, and police scurried around. Somewhere in the crowd, a photographer from a local tabloid was snapping pictures of the accident. Suddenly, she was angry. _They don't even respect the dignity of the victims! _As she fought her way through the mob, she snatched the camera from the photographer.

"Oi!" the photographer shouted as she got the film. "That's my property!"

The woman gave him a withering stare. The photographer shrank back. The woman then turned to the policemen. "What are these people doing here? Move them out! We can't work in here!" she ordered, furious at the chaos around her. No work could be done in such chaos!

"Hey, you can't–" the policeman was saying. He stopped when he realized that the woman was wearing a white lab coat–a doctor. When he saw her face, he paled slightly. This was no ordinary doctor. Turning to his men, he shouted. "You heard the doctor! Get these people OUT OF HERE!" He turned to the lady doctor. "Doctor, I–"

The woman ignored him. She knelt beside the body of the girl. Gods, she was a mess, but then, accidents like these always were messy. _Damn reckless drivers!_

Judging by the violence of the accident, she was sure the girl would have many broken bones and possibly a concussion. She grasped the girl's limp wrist. There was a pulse, but very, very faint. She looked at one of her assistants. "Let's get her to the ER now!"

*******

"Eh? It's already late. Why are you two still awake?" Shigure sleepily asked the two youths. He had awoken to find the light in the living open. Curious, he went there to investigate and subsequently found the two boys.

Kyou didn't answer. "We're waiting for Honda-san," Yuki replied.

Shigure was surprised. "Ha? But don't you usually pick her up from work?"

Yuki nodded. The mouse looked very worried. "Hai. However, she asked me not to do that today since she was going to be a little late. But it's almost midnight and she's still not here."

Shigure turned to Kyou, who wasn't saying anything, which was unusual for the cat boy. "You're awfully quiet, Kyou. Do you know something that we don't?"

"Why should I?" Deep inside, Kyou was on the verge of panic. What happened to Tohru? Why wasn't she home yet? A million reasons swarmed his head and he shook it off. Panicking wouldn't help.

"Maybe we should call the police," Yuki suggested, getting up and heading for the phone. As he reached for it, Shigure grabbed the mouse's wrist, gripping it tightly.

Yuki looked at him in shock. "Shigure! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Behind him, Kyou tensed, like his catself ready to pounce.

"Yuki-kun," Shigure said in a pleasant voice, though his hand still grasped Yuki's wrist in an iron grip. "I think this matter should be handled quietly and should remain in our little group, ne?"

Yuki tried to shrug him off, but Shigure's grip was too strong. "Let me go! Aren't you concerned about Honda-san? She could be injured or hurt or lost!" Yuki's voice got louder and louder as he spoke, spilling out his fears. He was worried…very worried. If anything happened to her…

"I am, Yuki-kun." Shigure continued to speak in a calm voice. "However, don't you think it's unwise to let word of Tohru-kun's inability come home early spread out this prematurely? Tohru-kun might yet come home and you might be worrying other people unnecessarily." He looked directly at Yuki as he spoke.

Kyou realized what Shigure was trying to say. If they reported to the police and it turned out Tohru wasn't harmed or anything, the resulting uproar would raise awkward questions on why Tohru Honda lived with people who weren't her relatives. Not only that, if Akito would ever hear of this, no doubt he would cheerfully use it as a weapon against the girl. Moreover, if it did turn out Tohru was hurt, the fussing that would result would probably make Akito insecure about his hold on the juunishi, and they all know what Akito was like when he felt insecure.

The mouse seemed to have realized the same thing, because Shigure let go of his wrist. "Then we should at least call Hatori," Yuki said in a neutral voice. 

Shigure nodded. "However, Ha-san's probably sleeping now. I suggest we wait tomorrow. Even if we did inform the police, they would probably wait for morning where there's light to search for Tohru-kun." He looked at Kyou and Yuki. "I think you two should sleep now."

They both shook their head. "Iya. We'll wait for her."

As Shigure went to his room, Kyou closed his eyes. _Please let her be safe. She_ BETTER _be safe._

********

There was a faint knock on the door of her office. It was midnight, but doctors didn't really sleep, did they? She looked up from the charts she was reading to stare at the man in front of her. It was one of the police officers. 

"Have you identified her?" she asked. The girl had no identification with her. They couldn't take a decent photograph of her since her face was covered with though relatively minor, but ugly bruises. Besides, the girl was all wrapped up in bandage and casts. Both her legs were broken, and she fractured her left wrist. The doctor doubted that anyone could recognize the girl in her current state.

The girl was still in ICU. Though her life was not in real danger of dying anymore, the girl had slipped into a deep coma. One of the doctors who helped her feared she would suffer brain damage. 

He shook his head sadly. "Iie. We're still working on it."

"What about the driver?" she wanted to know. The bastard was actually drunk and stoned at the same time. He had come out of the car, resisted arrest, managed to actually run away for a few meters before the police got him.

"He's imprisoned in the station, contemplating on his fate. He was lucky the girl lived. You did good work on the girl, Doctor," he said with profound respect.

"I want him _permanently_ out of the streets of Japan." She delivered this in a quiet, but chillingly cold voice. "My lawyers will discuss the details with your department."

"Hai, hime-sama."

****

~T.B.C.~

Author's notes: Another chapter! I'm in a roll here. 

****

Next chapter: Will Tohru ever wake up? Will the juunishi find Tohru? Moreover, who is this mysterious hime-sama? Yeah, I know I sound like a voice over on some old radio play. Please stay tune for the next chapter! 

I need help! Is anyone familiar with the school system in Japan? Can someone tell me? I need it in this fic. You know my email!

I wanted Kyou to be the one to call the police, but that would be too…stereotypical. Instead, I made him a little contemplative. Cats are smart too, you know! Beside, I think Yuki would be the one to visibly react to what happened to Tohru. He's so dependent on her….


	4. Chapter III: Broken Promises

****

Disclaimer: Do I own Fruits Basket? No, I don't. I'm just borrowing it for a while. Please don't sue.

Special thanks to: **_Helen:_** Well, you'll find out more about this mysterious hime-sama in this chapter. And yeah, I'm also curious about Kyoko, though I'd probably reserve that for another fic.

****

Semper Fi: Cosmetic surgery? I haven't thought about that. Thanks for the review, and just read on to know how Tohru's doing.

****

Shadypony: Thanks for the review! Anyway, as for what happens to Tohru, just read on…

****

In this chapter: Hime-sama finally meets the Soumas… 

****

Chapter III: Broken Promises

__

Promises are meant be kept, but most of the time, they are broken.

_"Haruna-chan?"_

The voice suddenly came into the void surrounding her. She stirred slightly at the sound of the voice. It was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember why.

_"Haruna-chan, why are you so still? Why aren't you moving?"_ the voice had a youthful, but definitely masculine tone to it, and it was filled with indescribable anguish. _"Haruna-chan!"_

Then the tone of the voice changed. It was no longer anguished, but filled with anger. _"You promised we'd be together forever, and that you wouldn't leave me! Why did you break your promise? Haruna-chan, why? Why did you leave me alone?"_ The voice cracked with huge sobs. _"Doushite? Doushite?"_ The sobbing voice slowly faded, but the voice had already touched a part of her soul that she did not know was there. _"I don't want to be alone."_

_Gomenasai, Tsukino-sama. _

Then Tohru Honda opened her eyes, and she was greeted by the flooding of bright sunlight and of sudden, intense pain. She moaned, but no voice came out from her dry, parched throat. She couldn't move, as if lead weights were tied on her body.

"Good, you're awake," a feminine voice said. A dark figure blocked the sunlight. Tohru then found herself staring at the most intense pair of violet eyes she had ever seen in her life.

_Who are you?_

Tohru felt a gentle hand touch her cheek. "Can you talk?" the same voice asked.

"Hai," she answered, her voice coming out in a hoarse croak.

The owner of the voice issued some brisk commands, and suddenly, Tohru felt her back being gently lifted. In a few seconds, she was propped up against several pillows. As her vision gradually cleared, she stared at the owner of the voice.

She was a young woman in her twenties. She was very pretty. She had long, light reddish-brown hair and startling violet eyes. There was something vaguely familiar about her, but Tohru didn't know why.

"Who are you?"

*******

It has been two days since Tohru was missing, and by this time, Kyou was beyond panic. No single word could describe the way he felt right now. He was worried, angry, confused, and most of all, he was afraid, afraid that he would never see Tohru again. Afraid that he wouldn't hear her voice calling him, afraid that he would never see her smile at her. Afraid that somehow, this was all his fault.

The whole household was in panic. When Tohru did not arrive the next morning, Shigure wordlessly called Hatori. In a few minutes, the dragon doctor arrived in Shigure's house–along with Momiji, who had apparently overheard the exchange between Shigure and Hatori. There was a tight, frightened look in the rabbit's normally cheerful face. He was scared, just like the rest of them.

Hatori had a cool expression on his face, but it was evident in his eyes that he was worried as well. After exchanging a few words with Shigure, Hatori turned to Kyou. "Momiji told me about what you found out about Honda-san's loss of job," he said without any preamble.

Shigure and Yuki's eyes widened at the news. "Tohru-kun lost her job?" Shigure echoed, a look of puzzlement on his face. "But why would she be fired? After all–" 

Hatori cut him off. "We don't know right now why she was fired. What we do know is that before she disappeared, she was looking for another job. Kyou, she confided to you about her predicament. Did she tell you where she planned to look for a job?" 

Kyou shook his head. "She never said anything. You know how she can be!" He clenched his fists in frustration. "That stupid girl! I should have insisted that I come with her!" _Then this wouldn't be happening. She would have been safe in this house right now._

_Kyou knew about this and didn't say a thing._ Deep inside, Yuki was a little hurt that Tohru chose to tell Kyou about her problem rather than him. Yuki glared at Kyou. "Why didn't you tell us about this?" he shouted at Kyou. Kyou glared back at him, his eyes brightening with anger. "If you had told us, then–" 

"Ifs and should haves will not change anything," the dragon told them coldly, effectively stopping a potential fight between the cat and the mouse. The two flushed, suddenly ashamed of their childish actions.

"Does Akito know about this?" Shigure asked Hatori. Kyou felt his blood freeze. If Akito knew about this, only the gods knew what he'd do.

Hatori shook his head. "I don't think so. If he finds out…" his voice trailed off for a moment. "But that's not our concern right now. We have to find out where Honda-san is." The dragon turned to Yuki. "I want you and Kyou to check out the police stations. Meanwhile, Shigure and I will look in hospitals. Momiji will stay here just in case anyone calls or in case Honda-san comes home." He drew a cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Kyou. "Call us if you turn up anything important."

Kyou nodded. As he rose to leave with Yuki, Hatori said, "We'll find her."

They had been so optimistic then. But now, after two days of futile searching, the optimism has been replaced by mind-numbing fear. _Where are you, Tohru? _Kyou thought, closing his eyes in despair. They've searched every police station and hospital in their area and the nearby areas, but nobody could tell them what happened to Tohru. 

"When will Hatori be coming back?" Yuki asked him, sitting beside him. Normally, Yuki would never do this, but for the past two days, they have forgotten about their rivalry. 

It was Shigure who answered. "He won't be back until late afternoon." He squinted his eyes. "Why don't you two get some sleep, like what Momiji's doing now? You two look tired."

"Iie," Kyou replied. Who could sleep at a time like this? Besides, every time he tried to sleep, he would dream of Tohru, smiling at him, laughing, and calling him by her name. Then darkness would swallow her and she would scream. _Kyou-kun, help me!_ she would shout. 

There was a sudden, insistent knock at the door. "I'll get it," Kyou said, his hopes suddenly soaring. Maybe that was Tohru. He dashed to the door, and swung it open. His eyes widened when Arisa Uotani's angry face greeted him. He unconsciously took a step back.

"All right, orange head, where the hell is Tohru? What have you done to her?" she snarled, her hands reaching out to grasp Kyou's shirt.

Hanajima Saki appeared from behind her. "Tohru was to meet us yesterday and today, but she didn't come," she said calmly. "Do you know where she is?"

Before Kyou could reply, Shigure appeared, a genial smile on his face. "Why don't you come in? We have a lot to talk about."

*******

"WHAT?!? She's been missing for two days now?" Arisa's eyes were wide. She turned to Hanajima. "Is the novelist telling the truth?"

That sent a chill down Kyou's spine. He had forgotten about Hanajima's denpa abilities.

Hanajima regarded Shigure gravely for a moment. "Hai. He's telling the truth."

"We've been looking for her, but so far we haven't found her," Yuki told them.

"Gods," Arisa breathed. "She has to be all right. Tohru may be clumsy, but she's not stupid."

There was a long silence in the room. 

There was another knock on the floor. All of them sprang up. "Tohru?" Hanajima whispered. 

Kyou ran and almost tore the door off its frame in his haste to slide open the door.

His heart sank when he realized it wasn't Tohru. Instead, it was a young woman. However, when he looked at her face, his heart gave a sudden lurch. 

She was a pretty woman, with light reddish-brown hair and piercing violet eyes. She had a regal bearing about her. As their eyes met, Kyou felt like a jolt of electricity hit his body. A sudden warmth radiated from his chest. _I know you,_ he thought as he continued to stare at the woman, _but why?_

"Is this Shigure Souma's residence?" the woman asked coolly, her violet eyes never leaving Kyou. For a moment, Kyou thought he saw a flicker of emotion in them, but it was so fast that he surmised he just imagined it.

"Hai. I'm Shigure Souma. Is there anything I can do for you?" Shigure moved behind Kyou. The others appeared as well, standing behind him and Shigure.

The woman's gaze shifted to Shigure. Her eyes were expressionless when she said, "It's about Tohru Honda. She's been in an accident."

"WHAT?" Kyou felt himself go cold all over. His worse fears have come true. _No, not Tohru. Not her._ It felt like the earth beneath him was yanked away, and he was falling into a deep abyss. "Is she alive?" Arisa whispered brokenly from behind him.

The woman nodded curtly. "Yes. However, she suffered serious injuries. Both her legs are broken, and her whole body is covered with bruises. It'll take months before she'll truly recover."

"Gods," Yuki managed to say, his voice hoarse. 

"Wait a minute," Arisa cut in. "Who are you? How did you know all of this?"

The woman smiled slightly. "I'm Honda-san's doctor." She showed them her id. "I am Dr. Masako Hojo."

Just then, Hatori appeared, a frustrated look on his face. Then his eyes widened when he saw Masako. The frustrated look on his face was replaced by one of astonishment. "_You_," he said in a voice hoarse with incredulity. "What are _you_ doing here?"

****

~T.B.C.~

Freetalk: Did Kyou-kun seem OOC here? I hope not, but anyway, well, these are extreme circumstances, after all. 

****

Next chapter: Why did Hatori react that way? The gang visits Tohru, and receives a nasty surprise. Can you say…Akito?

****

Note: Though this fic is Kyoru, I'm going to explore here why the Soumas were cursed in the first place. This is going to be long and complicated, so you've been warned. Anyway, there will be flashbacks, a lot of them actually. 


	5. Chapter IV: Surprises

****

Disclaimer: Do I own Fruits Basket? No, I don't. I'm just borrowing it for a while. Please don't sue.

****

Special thanks to: **_Momori:_** Thanks for the review. Anyway, yeah, so mysterious and all…*Megumi laugh*

****

Shadypony: Who is this mysterious woman by the name of Masako Hojo? Well, read on to find out. 

****

Helen: All your questions will be answered this chapter…well, just a bit actually.

****

Olera14: Well, here's more of it.

****

Katzchen: Hello! I've missed you. It's OK. I haven't been online for a while too. Anyway, you'll find out more about Masako in this chapter.

****

In this chapter: The gang finally gets to see Tohru! And they find out more about this mysterious Masako Hojo. 

****

Chapter IV: Surprises

Hatori Souma stood outside the door, astonishment evident on his handsome face. For several moments, his characteristic coolness vanished as he continued to stare with wide eyes at the reddish-brown-haired woman with violet eyes that stood in front of Shigure's door. _I know you. I've seen you before._

He was a young boy, around four or five, or perhaps older than that. He'd been running blindly in the gardens of the Inner House. His mother had scolded him about something that badly upset him. He ran and ran, not really caring where he was going, until he bumped into something…or more precisely, someone's legs.

He held his breath, afraid that he would transform into a seahorse and therefore cause trouble, but to his relief, he did not. He would have fallen into the ground if it hadn't been for the pair of hands that caught him before he fell. He felt himself being helped to stand up.

"Are you all right?" a soft feminine voice asked. 

Young Hatori looked up to see whom he had bumped into. It was an extremely beautiful young woman with long reddish-brown hair that fell down to her buttocks and piercing violet eyes that seem to bore into his eyes. He had never seen her before, but somehow, she looked very familiar.

Hatori bowed at her, remembering his manners. "I'm sorry, miss. I wasn't looking."

The woman smiled slightly at him. "It's all right." Then she shifted her gaze to an old man, whom (much to Hatori's dismay) he recognized as one of his clan's elders. "He's one of them, isn't he?" she asked the old man. She turned back to him, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Ah. Not just one of them, so it seems." She gently ruffled his hair. "Run along now, Hatori-chan. Be more careful, ne?"

It had been so long ago, and he almost forgot about the whole thing, but when he saw the woman, it all came back to him with startling clarity. It was the same face. _Impossible. She should be old by now._

Kyou looked at Hatori with concern. He'd never seen the dragon's face so pale. He turned to the woman. She was looking at Hatori with an amused expression on her face. 

"You know her, Hatori?" Yuki asked, noting the expression on the doctor's face.

It was the woman who answered. "You must be Hatori Souma," she said in her soft voice, smiling at Hatori. "We've met before, but I don't think you remember my name. I'm Dr. Masako Hojo. We've met in a medical seminar a year or so ago." 

_It is the same voice._ The dragon doctor blinked. Then, he said in his usual calm, cool voice, "Of course. I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner." The troubled look in his eyes, however, belied the tone of his voice.

Masako just smiled. "If you're wondering what I'm doing here, I'm afraid I bring some bad news. It's about Honda-san. She's been in an accident."

"I see." Hatori looked at the stricken faces of the younger jyuunishi, then at Masako. "How is she?"

"She's alive," she said blandly, "but her body's in a bad shape." Their eyes met, and Hatori knew there was more to her story than what she was telling.

"Can we see Tohru?" Momiji broke in a quiet, subdued voice. 

Masako smiled again. "Of course. That's why I'm here. I've already informed her grandfather of her condition. He's already there with her. I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier. We had trouble identifying her due to her…injuries." 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kyou said. "Let's go."

*******

"Hatori. Where is Hatori?" Akito Souma sat on the floor, his dark-colored kimono rustling slightly as he moved. He put his hands on both sides of his head. He had a severe headache, his temples throbbing with pain. He felt like pounding his head against the wall.

**_"WHERE IS HATORI?"_**

"Hatori is not here, Akito," Hatsuharu Souma told him as he entered the room. "He left a few hours ago on some urgent business." 

"Urgent business?" Akito's face was twisted with sudden fury. "**_I _**am his _sole_ business!" Then his eyes narrowed. Hatori had been doing something these past days, and he had no idea what it was all about. That was about to change.

He stood up, his headache suddenly forgotten. His eyes gleamed as an idea formed in his head.

*******

The place where Masako Hojo brought them was unlike any hospital they had ever seen. The place was a big three-story building nestled in a clearing surrounded by trees and other greenery. A beautiful flower garden fronted the building, filling the air with the scent of roses. Beyond the building was a clear sparkling lake.

"This doesn't look like a hospital," Momiji remarked when they entered. For one thing, there wasn't the smell of antiseptic that usually characterized hospitals. The walls were a pale blue, unlike the white walls in most hospitals. In the building's atrium was a magnificent rock garden. If it weren't for the white-clad nurses and doctors that littered the building, Momiji would have thought they were in some fancy resort. 

Masako Hojo smiled at him. "I know. However, it is one. It's designed this way so a patient's stay in the hospital wouldn't be so terrible." She let out a small laugh. "The people here call this place the 'hospital resort'." 

Arisa was also looking around. "This place must be expensive."

"Actually, everything here is for free–treatment, hospitalization, medication, etc."

"Really? Who owns this place? That person must be a kind soul."

"I do." Then she stopped in front of a door. Turning to them, she said, "Well, we're here. This is Honda-san's room."

Kyou felt his heart pounding with anxiety. They were here. _Please, let her be all right. She means so much…to me. To everyone._

Masako paused in the act of turning the knob. Her voice suddenly became very grave. "Honda-san's injuries are quite serious. Please try not to upset her by your reactions." Then she opened the door.

It was a brightly lit, air-conditioned room with a huge picture window that allowed one a magnificent view of the lake. However, the group's eyes were not paying attention to the view. They were staring at the frail, pathetic figure lying on a cream-colored bed. Tohru.

"Gods," Hanajima whispered in a stunned voice. "Tohru–" was all that she managed to say before falling silent. No one spoke.

Kyou felt his eyes burning with unshed tears. He was completely stunned at the sight before him. Nearly all of Tohru's body was covered with bandages, and on both her legs were casts that made her legs twice as big than they were. Huge, bluish-black bruises marked the places not covered by bandages or casts. There was a nurse beside her, and she lifted a frail hand. Tohru's hand was filled with tubes that connected her to various instruments and liquids. She looked so helpless, so frail.

He felt like someone stabbed his heart, and he wished someone did. This wouldn't have happened if he had gone with her! If only he had been there!

"How is she?" Masako Hojo asked the nurse, breaking through the silence that suddenly filled the room. 

The nurse bowed. "She's doing well, hime-sama." She handed Masako a clipboard that contained Tohru's chart. "She's asleep right now. Her grandfather left a while ago with their relatives. The grandfather was most upset with what happened."

Masako nodded, not bothering to look up. The nurse bowed once again, then quietly left the room. When the nurse left, she looked up and turned to Hatori. Their eyes met, communicating without words. She then turned to the rest. "I'm leaving you here. There are some things I need to do." With a brief nod, she left, with Hatori following her.

Silence filled the room. Then, with soft, careful strides, Momiji, Yuki, and Kyou went to Tohru's side. Momiji held her frail hand as if it would crumble if he pressed too hard. "It's all right, Tohru-mutti," Momiji whispered in a voice as gentle as his touch. "We're here now. No one's going to hurt you."

Then, as if hearing Momiji's voice, Tohru opened her eyes, her beautiful, soft brown eyes, and focused at Kyou's pain-filled ones. "It's all right," she whispered in a hoarse voice. "I kept my promise." 

****

~T.B.C~

Freetalk, part 2: Once again, another chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked this one. From now on, unless indicated otherwise, events in Italics are flashback scenes.

I actually wanted Kureno to be the one with Akito when he went wild, but I decided Haru was better.

****

Hime-sama: So, who exactly is Hime-sama? You'll know more about her in the following chapters. But to give you a clue on who she really is, let's say that she's very connected with the Soumas.

****

Next chapter: Uh, oh! Akito's mad! What will happen to Tohru? Will she be kicked out of Shigure's house now that she can't walk? What will Kyou do about the whole thing? Till the next time!


	6. Chapter V: Renewed Promises

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya! Do not sue!

****

Freetalk: Finally, another update. I'm sorry it took so damned long. 

****

Special thanks to:_ **Aeris**: Thanks for the review! More of Hime-sama this chapter. _

****

Risa: About Tohru's dream? Let's just say it's going to be shown soon. As for Kyou, thanks! I thought he was a little OOC last time.

****

Olera144: Thanks for the review. I'll try to improve this story.

****

Typing Angel: Of course I'll continue. Thanks for reading the story.

****

Katzchen: Kureno is one of the more newly introduced jyuunishi in the manga of Furuba. It is speculated he is the bird. He hangs out mostly with Akito, though he has met Arisa. Anyway, about Tohru's eyes, in the anime they're blue, but in the manga I think they're brown. Thanks for the review. No, I don't mind flames. 

****

Helen: Well, here it is. I hope you'll like this. I burned my fingers typing this, hahahaha.

****

Blushing Sigh: What a nice name! Anyway, about Hatori and Masako…I have thought of that, but you'll have to wait and see if it comes out. As for Kyoru…there's a lot of that here…

****

Dedicated to: I'm giving this to a dear, dear person, **Rowena**. I will always miss the times we were best of friends. 

****

Chapter V: Renewed Promises

"Will she be able to walk again?" Hatori asked Masako as soon as they entered her office. 

Masako glanced at the papers at her desk, then turned to Hatori, her violet eyes expressionless. "Both her legs suffered serious fractures. However, we were able to take care of that. Yes, Hatori-san, Honda-san will be able to walk, but it will be a while before she does." She handed him Tohru's chart. 

"How did the accident happen?"

"A drunk driver hit her while she was crossing the street," she replied grimly. "She was flung away a few feet away. By then, she was already bleeding badly."

Hatori looked up from the chart. "She suffered internal injuries?"

She nodded. "Nothing fatal or serious, though. We were able to take care of it immediately. She slipped into a coma while we were treating her, though. She only woke up today." She went to a miniature fridge and got two bottles of water. She handed one to Hatori, who took it with a brief thanks. 

"Hatori-san," Masako began, opening the bottle. "Honda-san is out of danger. My main concern right now is something else. She lives with Shigure-san, doesn't she? I'm afraid that might have to change."

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

"Because I don't think Shigure-san's house is adapted for people of her condition. Her recovery also requires close supervision. When her bones heal, she'll need physical therapy. Not only that, while her bones and other injuries heal, she'll be quite helpless. She'd need to be fed, dressed–you know what I'm talking about. Her recovery, as you know, will take months."

Hatori was silent. He knew Masako was right. Yuki and Kyou would be too busy to take care of her, and Shigure wasn't exactly the most reliable person around. Tohru was going to stay here. "What about her schooling?"

"Unless her school has facilities for the disabled, which I rather doubt, she'll have to stop going to school." She took a long drink of water. "I've spoken to her grandfather, and he has agreed to allow Honda-san to be under my care until she's fully recovered. I've also arranged for home schooling services." She smiled wryly at him. "Do I seem too autocratic to you? I'm sorry, but I _am_ concerned about Honda-san's health, just as you are. She seems to be a very dear girl."

"She is," Hatori said in a quiet voice.

*******

Kyou's eyes widened at Tohru's words. A promise? What was she talking about? "Tohru?" he whispered softly, reaching out to touch her hand.

Tohru took a ragged breath. Her brown eyes continued to stare at Kyou with startling intensity. "You–won't be alone…anymore…" To their surprise, her hand lifted slightly, touching Kyou's hand. Kyou gently took it. Suddenly, Tohru gripped his hand. Then her eyes closed, and her hand went limp.

For one terrible, unforgettable moment, Kyou thought Tohru had died. However, the faint pulse at her pulse and the gentle rise and fall of her chest told him otherwise. Tohru was simply asleep.

"Gods," Arisa whispered. "For a while I thought Tohru di–"

"Don't say it, Yankee. She's just asleep, that's all," Kyou cut in quietly. He carefully laid down her hand on the bed, his hand trembling slightly. When he turned to the others, they noticed that Kyou's eyes were very, very bright, and his hands were now curled into tight fists.

_Whoever did this to her is going to pay. I'm going to kill that person. I don't give a damn what happens to me after that, but I will kill the person who hit Tohru._

Kyou scanned the room, and eventually focused on Yuki. He could see that the mouse had the same expression on his face. Yuki's normally light violet eyes were a deep purple now, and there was a determined look on his face. _Get in line, kuso nezumi. This one is mine._

Not on your life, baka neko, was Yuki's answering look.

The door slowly opened, and Masako and Hatori entered the room. Masako glanced at Kyou, then at the rest, noting the stricken, fearful look in their eyes.

"There is something you all need to know. Yes, Tohru can still walk," she said, smiling slightly at the relieved sighs of the group. "However, her recovery and rehabilitation may take months, so…."

"So Honda-san will be staying here while she recovers," Hatori finished for her.

There was sudden silence in the room as the news slowly sank in. "It's for the best," Masako added. "She needs professional help to recover completely. I'm not trying to take her away from you, but you can't take care of her. You all have school. Right now, she's almost as helpless as a newborn babe is. She needs to be fed, dressed, bathed and a lot more. You can't do that." She smiled at them. "You can visit her, don't worry."

"That's…good," Shigure said finally. "I suppose I should get her things and bring them here."

Masako nodded. "That would be a very good idea."

Momiji turned to Hatori. "What about Tohru-mutti's schooling? Will she have to quit high school?" he wanted to know.

"That will be taken care of by Dr. Hojo," Hatori replied. "Right now, her schooling is the least of her problems. The most important thing right now is for Honda-san to recover from her injuries." 

Masako glanced at her watch. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving you for a while. I have some other patients to look after and some appointments to keep. Dr. Souma will explain the rest to you." She gave them a small smile and left the room.

When she was gone, Shigure turned to Hatori, one eyebrow raised. "Do you really know her, Ha-san? You acted a little strange back at the house."

Hatori gave Shigure a cool look. "I know her. I've met her before." _But that was nearly twenty years ago. She knew my name. Could she be the woman I met long ago? And if she were the woman, why haven't she aged?_

*******

"Hime-sama." The man stood up as soon as Masako Hojo entered her office and smiled at her. "Good morning." He then bowed low, and handed her a beautiful bouquet of the most exotic-looking orchids she had ever seen. "For you, Hime-sama. A tribute to your loveliness."

Masako regarded the man before her with hooded eyes. He was about forty years old, a little taller than she was. He wore a gray suit that fitted his taut body well. The man was a powerful and popular member of the Diet. She took the bouquet. "Thank you." Then she added in a cool voice. "However, I do not think you are here just to pay tribute to my beauty. What is it that you want?"

The man looked up. The man had a handsome, kind face but she knew that he was ruthless, determined man. "I have a small request to make, Hime-sama."

She sat on her chair, and continued to look at him impassively. "As you know, Hime-sama, I am heading a proposal for the restriction of the flow of migrant workers into our country. These workers from other countries have been depriving many Japanese of their jobs. HHiHimThe support of the Hojo clan would be most helpful in making this proposal more acceptable to other members of the Diet." He laid down some documents in front of her.

Masako glanced at the papers before her. "No. The Hojo clan will not support such a proposal." She smirked at the man, whose face was as red as a ripe tomato. "Did you really think we would support such an endeavor? It's not these workers fault that some Japanese find themselves out of work. The migrant workers are qualified to the things required of them; why deprive them? Not only that, such a proposal will incite the wrath of Japanese businessman dependent on this kind of workers."

The man looked like he was about to explode. However, he persisted. "If Hime-sama would reconsider–"

"No." She pushed a button on her intercom. "This is Dr. Hojo. Send someone to my office to escort my guest out. His time is up."

In a few seconds, a burly man dressed in a black suit came into the room. He bowed respectfully at her and took the politician firmly by the arm. The politician glared at her, his brown eyes burning with rage. "You will regret this, Hojo," he said in a low, threatening voice.

Masako smiled at him as he was escorted out. "No. I do not think so." 

When they were gone, she rubbed her temples. She felt like someone was pounding on her skull. _Damn. This day is turning to be one big migraine. Damn Soumas. Damn politicians._

_Souma. _Masako couldn't believe it when the girl told her she was living in Shigure Souma's house. That was such a mystery. The girl wasn't even a Souma and to be allowed to live with Shigure…it was almost unthinkable, considering how unreasonable their clan head was when it came to outsiders and women. _What are they up to this time? _

To top it all off, she had to meet _him_ again–that _boy_–and the others as well. Was there no escape from them at all? She knew she had to meet them sometime soon, but not _this_ soon. It wouldn't be a few months more before another dance would come. 

She pressed her aching head into her hands. "Gods, it hurts. _It hurts_."

*******

"I don't want to leave her alone," Momiji said in a determined voice. He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Shigure. "I'm not moving out Tohru-mutti's room."

Shigure stared at the boy, then at Yuki and Kyou. The two teenagers had a stubborn look on their faces as well. He shifted his gaze to Arisa and Hanajima, who looked like they were not leaving Tohru's side anytime soon. He sighed. "Look, you need to eat. Nothing's going to happen to Tohru-kun. Isn't that right, Ha-san?" Shigure turned to Hatori, who stood beside the door, a frown on his handsome features.

Hatori turned to them. "It will be all right. Honda-san is out of danger now. You need to eat; otherwise you'll be too weak to guard over her."

Kyou knew Hatori was right, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Tohru's side. He gently touched Tohru's cheek. He watched with glazed eyes as Tohru's chest slowly and rhythmically rose and fell. He was afraid that if he were to leave, Tohru would be hurt again, just like what happened a few days ago. _I promise, if she came out all right, I will protect her._

"She'll be all right, Kyou-kun," Shigure told him. Kyou nodded, and with one more look at Tohru's limp body, he left the room.

When they were gone, however, a dark figure entered the room. His strides were slow but purposeful. He wore a black long-sleeved turtleneck paired with black pants, the same color as his hair. When he reached Tohru's bed, he glanced at her, then at the medical apparatus surrounding her. Then he smiled, a smile full of malice.

"Hello, Honda-san," Akito Souma, head of the Souma clan, said sweetly. He then reached out his hand towards the defenseless girl.

****

~T.B.C.~

Freetalk, part 2: Another chapter from me! Please read and review!

****

Hime-sama: I'm glad everyone's interested in Masako 'Hime-sama' Hojo. You'll find out more about her soon. She's really an interesting person. 

****

Next Chapter: Tohru's moving out?!? What will the jyuunishi do? And oh, no, it's AKITO!!!!! (Hey, that rhymes). Moreover, who is Masako, really? Why does everyone call her 'Hime-sama'?


	7. Chapter VI: Tears

****

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to me. Last time I checked, it belonged to Natsuki Takaya, a manga-ka of unparalleled greatness.

****

Freetalk: *apologizes like Ritsu* Gomenasai. It took so long to update. The deadly procrastination bug bit me. 

****

Special thanks to: _Katzchen/Sliver Flame:_ _You're confused? About what? About Kureno or my fic? Anyway, Masako is quite suspicious, isn't she? That's what I love about her…_

****

Helen: I'm not being mean. I'm really a nice person. I'm not really a cliffhanger kind of author…it just ends up this way…Thanks for reading!

****

Megami no Hikari: Evil? Akito? I guess he is. Get away from Tohru!

****

Maeven: Ahh…descriptions. Thanks. I thought I suck at those parts!

****

NIGHTSCREAM: You know what? I hate them too…but I get too lazy sometimes…

****

Wyrm: Thanks for pointing that out! We'll get to the explanation about the security lapse in later chapters!

****

Celarania: Descriptions…hah…details…gomen…I'm so lazy…anyway, thanks. There is a bit more of Kyoru in this chapter. By the way, are you also in BI?

This fanfiction is dedicated to my one and only dog, **Beauty**. May you rest in peace. I miss you.

****

Chapter VI: Tears

Bending slightly, his soft black falling over his face like a smoky curtain, Akito Souma slowly touched Tohru's bandaged and bruised face, his fingers brushing against the smooth skin and the rough bandages. "Well, well, _well_. Look what happened to poor you." As his glittering cold eyes swept over Tohru's injured body, a satisfied smirk touched his lips. 

"You should really be more carefully, dear, dear Honda-san." Akito pinched one of her bruised arm hard, and Tohru whimpered and stirred slightly, but thankfully did not wake. "I told you to stay away from my family, but you didn't listen. Look what happened to you. This is your fault, you know," he added softly as he pinched her arm harder, nails digging into her flesh, leaving marks. This time Tohru moaned, a low hoarse sound of pain. "You should have minded your own business, bitch."

"What are you doing to Tohru, Akito?" Kyou demanded sharply from the doorway. He stood there, his orange eyes wide. He had been uneasy leaving Tohru alone in the room. Feigning the need to use the bathroom, Kyou left the group and headed for Tohru's room. His heart nearly stopped beating when he saw Akito standing beside her bed.

Akito whirled around, his handsome face as dark as a thundercloud. Then he smiled, a gentle smile that made Kyou suddenly sick. "I just came to see how Honda-san was doing," he replied smoothly, removing his grip on Tohru to brush off some imaginary lint off his clothes. 

Kyou took a step forward. "How did you find out about Tohru?"

Akito merely smiled again, a sly smile this time. He then he turned back to Tohru. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out that you all ran off, leaving me alone to be by this bitch's side? Did you, Kyou? Did you? I have my ways, you know."

Kyou clenched his fists. "Tohru is not a bitch," he bit out, his eyes bright with barely suppressed anger. "Stay away from her, Akito."

Akito's smile turned into a sudden dark sneer. "Are you telling me what do, Kyou?" He took a step towards him, and another. "How dare you show concern over her, you, who killed his own mother…."

"SHUT UP!" Kyou roared. "I DIDN'T KILL MY MOTHER!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME!" Akito was now in front of Kyou, shaking with rage. Akito's eyes were flashing with anger as he raised his arm. "Insolent monster! How dare you raise your voice to me?" He then lowered his arm to slap Kyou.

Unflinching, Kyou glared at Akito.

Suddenly, a hand caught Akito's wrist a second before his palm connected with Kyou's face. Surprised, both young men looked up. Masako Hojo loomed over Akito, her hand holding Akito's wrist tightly. With her white coat and angry but beautiful face illuminated by the soft light, she looked like an avenging angel. "What do you think you're doing, _boy_?" she demanded, violet eyes flashing dangerously.

To Kyou's astonishment, he saw Akito's face become as pale as a sheet and his eyes become as wide as saucers. "_You!_" the head of the Souma clan whisper hoarsely. "What are you–"

Akito barely got the words out of his mouth when Masako pulled him away. She shouted something, and soon, two burly guards came. Violet eyes glittering, she told the men, "Take this young man off the premises and makes sure he never gets near this place again." 

"Hai, Hime-sama," the two said in unison, bowing. Then, without so much as an expression on their faces. They took the stunned, but angry Akito by the arm and dragged him away.

Stunned, Kyou could only watch as the head of their clan was pulled away. Then, he felt a gentle, warm hand touching his shoulder. Looking up, he found himself staring at Masako Hojo's violet eyes. She bent over slightly, until she and Kyou were facing eye-to-eye.

"Are you all right?" she asked Kyou, her voice as gentle as the summer breeze. Her long light, reddish-brown hair cascaded into a tumble of soft curls across one shoulder. Her violet eyes, which were flashing with anger a while ago, were now filled with some kind of obscure pain as they continued to gaze at each other's eyes. 

Kyou nodded in reply. He could not look away from that amethyst gaze. _Why does it seem all too familiar?_ he thought as he felt a sudden warmth in his chest. Wrenching his gaze away, he turned to Tohru. "Tohru…."

With the sleek grace of a cat, she moved to Tohru's side. After a brief physical check, she turned to Kyou and said in a brisk, professional voice, "She's all right. She wasn't harmed." 

Kyou's shoulders sagged with relief. Then, he went to Tohru's side, gazing at her sleeping face. "I'm staying here," he said aloud.

Masako gave him a piercing stare. Then she nodded. "As you wish. I'll be sending some food to you." Without another word, she left the room.

The room was silent for a moment, except for the drip-drip sounds of Tohru's IV and her labored breathing. Kyou continued to gaze at her, taking in her injuries. Then he gently took her hand, holding it as if it were as fragile and as precious as ancient china. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Akito," he whispered in a hoarse voice, unconsciously gripping her hand. His eyes burned with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault. It's my fault." 

Then Kyou wept like the broken-hearted child that he was. 

****

~T.B.C.~

Freetalk, part 2: Well, finally, I've posted this. I'm sorry this took so long! I'm sorry if it's so short!

****

Note: Buy volume 11 of FURUBA!!! In volume 11 of the Fruits Basket manga, Kyou admitted to himself that he loves Tohru. Unfortunately, Akito confronted him about his feelings about her, and he was forced to deny it to Akito in order to protect Tohru. It was also in volume 11 that Akito revealed he was the God of the Jyuunishi and that Kureno is the bird. It was also revealed that after Yuki and Kyou graduates from high school, they would be brought back to the Inner House, with Kyou being imprisoned, much like the previous cat. If all of this is very confusing to you, I think I'll show a bit of flashbacks in the later chapters.

****

Next chapter: The mystery about Hime-sama deepens when Kazuma decides to visit. Meanwhile, Tohru finds out something about her mother's family. 


	8. Chapter VII: The August Princess

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Rest assured I have no plans to use it in illegal means. 

****

Free talk: Wheee…after a brief…very brief chapter, we go into a long one. A little clue on who Masako really is. I'm sorry for the lack of descriptions…

****

Special thanks to: _mizaya: Thank you for reading this fic. Yes. I bought the milkshake *laugh* Thanks for reading! Aww, I feel honored._

****

Elvin Flame: A nightmare with Akito in it? Scary! I hope you're OK now.

****

Helen: No, I haven't forgotten this yet! I love FURUBA too much. Thanks!

****

Neko11: Believe me, the later volumes of FURUBA are GREAT!!!!

****

Satan: What a name…^___^. Anyway, thanks for the review.

****

Nosekizzie: Wow. That's probably the longest review I've had. Thanks! Anyway, as for what will happen to Kyou…hehe…you'll have to read further on. Anyway, I love both Kyou–manga or anime. I like the manga better though. He's soooo sweet there! Personally, I think the manga is heading to a Kyoru ending, but I'm not so sure yet!

****

Pisces Panda: Ummm…genetics, perhaps. ^^;. Anyway, Thanks for reading!

****

Sliver (Silver?) Flame: Yes, Masako and Hime-sama are the same person. You'll find out more about Masako here in this chapter!

This fanfiction is dedicated to **Hoto-chan**, a great friend of mine who loves Ritsu.

****

Chapter VII: The August Princess

Tohru Honda was roused from her dreamless sleep at the sound of heartbreaking, muffled sobs.

At first, Tohru thought she was dreaming again of that strange, disturbing dream–of a mysterious voice that cried for a someone named Haruna. 

She slowly and painfully opened her eyes, squinting slightly at the sudden brightness. She expected the sobbing would stop, but it only grew louder. Troubled, she glanced around. Her vision was a little blurred, and she had a hard time seeing her surroundings, but she saw a flash of orange, a color familiar to her. For a moment, she thought her heart would stop. _Mother? Am I dead then? No…could it be…Kyou-kun?_ she wondered silently. She focused her gaze at that orange patch. As her sight cleared, she realized with a start that it was Kyou. His head was buried in her bed sheets and she could hear his soft sobs, could see his shoulders trembling. "Kyou-kun?" she said in a hoarse voice.

Tohru saw the trembling of his shoulders abruptly stop. Kyou lifted his head and gazed at her with tear-filled eyes. Tohru could clearly see the tear tracks on his cheeks, glistening against the light. Kyou's eyes widened at the sight of her, awake and alive.

In one swift movement, Tohru was gently swept into Kyou's arms for an equally gentle embrace.

Then there was a soft '_poof!_'

*******

"Kyou-kun's taking a long time in the bathroom," Momiji remarked with a serious frown on his young face. They were in the hospital's cafeteria, eating. 

"I agree. I wonder if he went back to Honda-san's room," Yuki mused as he drank his tea. 

"I think we should go back to Tohru's room," Arisa Uotani suggested, glancing almost nervously around. "I don't feel like leaving her alone for a long time, even in this hospital." 

The rest of the teenagers nodded in assent. Shigure sighed and gave Hatori a wry look. "All right, let's go to Tohru-kun's room. Kyou's probably there, anyway." He glanced sadly at his bowl of noodles. "And I didn't even get to eat," he murmured as he got up.

As they headed for Tohru's room, Yuki glanced around. A flash of gray caught his eyes. Turning, he found himself almost colliding with a man wearing a dark blue yukata. "Shishou!" he exclaimed as soon as he saw Kazuma Souma's kind face.

Kazuma's eyes widened slightly. "Yuki? What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Ah! Kazuma-dono!" Shigure exclaimed. "This is an unexpected surprise. How did you hear about what happened to Tohru?"

Kazuma frowned, a confused look on his face. "Honda-san?" Then he looked alarmed. "Something happened to Honda-san?"

"Honda-san had an accident. She's currently recovering in this hospital," Hatori explained calmly. 

"I see. Is Kyou with you?" Kazuma asked, the frown still on his face.

Yuki nodded. "Hai." Then he noticed Arisa and Saki standing beside him, looking at Kazuma, a speculative gleam in their eyes. "Uh, by the way, Shishou," he began, indicating the two girls, "these are Honda-san's good friends. The blonde is Uotani Arisa-san while the other is Hanajima Saki-san." 

"So, is it true you're orange head's father?" Arisa asked as she bowed. She looked at him, a puzzled frown on her face. "You two don't look alike that much."

Kazuma laughed as he bowed back. "No, we truly don't look alike." Then he turned to Hanajima, who was blushing slightly as she bowed. "I am pleased to meet Honda-san's friends. How is Honda-san?"

"She's going to live," Momiji replied, a slight smile on his face. "Though both her legs are broken." 

"Then we will pray for her quick recovery." Though Kazuma said this with a smile on his face, Yuki could see he was a little troubled by the small frown creasing his forehead. 

"We're going to her room now. Orange head's probably there, too. Are you coming with us?" Arisa asked.

Kazuma nodded. He glanced at Shigure. "How long has she been in this hospital?"

Shigure thought for moment. "Nearly a week, I think." He gave Kazuma a wry smile. "We've only just found out about her accident. We don't really know what exactly happened to Tohru-kun, only that a car hit her."

"Who's her doctor?"

"Oh, I believe she identified herself as Dr. Masako Hojo–ah, there she is!" Shigure exclaimed, pointing at a redheaded woman. 

Masako Hojo stood not far away from them, talking to one of the nurses, a serious expression on her face. She was not wearing a white coat of a doctor that she had worn earlier, but instead wore a deep blue ankle-length coat. Her reddish brown hair was tied into a stylish chignon. At their approach, she turned to them.

Suddenly, Kazuma bowed deeply, then dropped to one knee, his head still bowed. "Hime-sama," he said to Masako in tones of profoundest respect. Everyone looked at him, startled.

Just as suddenly, Masako laughed–a gentle amused laugh much like the tinkling of small glass bells. "There's no need to bow, Kazuma. It's not like we haven't known each other for years," she chided.

Kazuma rose slowly, a strange smile on his face. "It's been a while since we met, Masako-san."

Masako smiled back with a mysterious smile of her own. "Yes, it's been a while." She then faced the bewildered group behind Kazuma. "Kazuma and I have known each other for a long time now, We're old…friends," she explained with another laugh. 

"Ah, sou desu ka." Shigure smiled brightly at the two. "Old sweethearts?" he asked, an innocent expression on his handsome face.

"SHIGURE!" Yuki exclaimed, shocked at Shigure's temerity.

Masako didn't seem to mind. The mysterious smile remained on her lips. "Oh, not really. I'm not exactly Kazu-chan's type."

_Kazu-chan? What the hell is going on?_ Yuki thought, bewildered. He glanced helplessly at Hatori, who only gave him a calm, cool look.

Masako faced Kazuma. "Are you here to visit Honda-san?" she asked, a strange look in her eyes.

Kazuma nodded a little hesitantly. "Hai. Is Kyou with her?"

Tohru's doctor frowned. "Kyou? Oh, you mean the orange-haired boy. He's with her. Care to come with me? I'm just on my way to check on Honda-san." She smiled brightly at them.

Everyone agreed and they began walking again. They were just a few meters away from Tohru's room when Arisa suddenly said, "Uhm, lady doctor, can I ask you a question?"

Masako looked up from the chart she was reading and glanced at Arisa. "Of course."

"Why did orange head's father call you 'hime-sama'?" Behind Arisa, Yuki nearly choked at her directness.

"It's my formal title as the head of the Hojo clan," Masako replied calmly, glancing back at the chart. "The August Princess, or something similar to that."

Yuki suddenly stopped walking, his eyes widening as a suspicion entered his mind. "Hojo?" he said in a low voice. "Um, Masako-sensei, uh, when you say Hojo, do you mean the historical Hojo?"

Masako smiled at Yuki. "Why, yes. I am the clan head of the same family who ruled as Regent for the _Shogun*_ of the _Bakufu**_ during the Kamakura era," she answered casually. She shrugged, as if what she had said was of little importance. "In fact, I was named after the wife and later widow of the Shogun Yoritomo Minamoto, Masako Hojo, known at court as Masako Taira and later as _Ama-Shogun_***." 

Yuki's eyes went even wider. "But wasn't the Hojo clan wiped out when they lost power near the end of the Kamakura Era a few years after the war with the Mongol Army?" 

The mysterious smile again. "Mere propaganda." She laughed gently at the expression on their faces. "You might not know, but in the past, your clan, the Souma, used to be one of our vassals." She turned to Kazuma. "That's why Kazuma bowed–which isn't necessary. It's a good thing feudalism's a thing of the past, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Momiji said. He gave Yuki a troubled look. Things were getting increasingly worrisome. Momiji glanced at Masako. _Who really is she?_

When they arrived at Tohru's room, Masako paused at the door. She gazed steadily at Hatori. "By the way, a young man visited Tohru while you were eating." Her eyes were penetrating when she added calmly, "I believe his name was Akito."

Yuki felt like an ice-cold hand had reached into his chest and squeezed his heart tightly. He could not breathe, and his whole body went cold with fear and alarm. _Akito had somehow found out about Honda-san! _

Momiji turned to Yuki, a frightened look in his amber eyes.

"I see," Hatori said coolly. Yuki had to admire the dragon's self-control. "Did he stay for a long time?"

Masako shook her head. "No. Actually, I had to have him escorted out. He was causing quite a ruckus. His…tantrum disturbed some patients, including Honda-san. He's the head of your clan, isn't he?"

"Hai," Shigure answered.

Masako _tsked_. "Well, he is in sore need of several lessons in manners." Did Yuki imagine it, or was there a malicious gleam in Masako Hojo's eyes as she spoke of Akito. Yuki could not tell as Masako turned away to open the door.

They found Tohru leaning back on her pillows, awake. Strangely, there was a flushed look on her slightly bruised face. Cradled in her arms was an orange cat. 

"Hey, where did that cat come from?" Arisa asked, staring at the cat curiously. "How did it get here?"

Tohru reddened. "Um, anou…ah…" she stammered out. How could she explain the situation without giving away the fact that the cat was Kyou?

"It must have slipped in a while ago. There are lots of cats in this area," Masako said. She stared at the cat as well, but said nothing.

Shigure smiled cheerfully at Tohru as he approached her bed. "Ne, you're finally awake, Tohru-kun. We thought you were going to sleep forever." When he reached her, he kicked Kyou's 'discarded' clothes underneath her bed and winked at Tohru, who only blushed harder.

"Where's the other Souma? The one with orange hair?" Hanajima asked, looking around. Her gaze suddenly settled on the cat in Tohru's arms.

"Uh, Kyou-kun probably went out to get something to uh, eat," Momiji supplied.

"He shouldn't leave Tohru alone like that," Arisa snapped. She petted the cat, which gave a little growl, its ears flattening back. "Cute kitty," he remarked.

Shigure laughed. "Hear that, kitty? You're cute!"

The cat shifted his gaze to Shigure and hissed angrily at him. Shigure only laughed harder.

"How are you feeling, Honda-san?" Masako asked, looking at her with a slight frown.

Tohru managed a small smile. "I feel a bit better, Masako-sensei."

"Good." Then she glanced back at her chart. "I just want you to answer some of my questions. Will that be all right?" When Tohru nodded, Masako continued, "It says here your mother died just recently. Your mother's name was Kyoko, am I right?"

"Ha–hai." 

Masako's violet eyes were suddenly penetrating. "Did she have orange hair? Was she formerly known as the Red Butterfly? Did she use to belong to some motorcycle gang?"

Tohru's eyes widened with astonishment. "Ha–hai. But how did you know? How did you find out?"

Masako smiled. "Quite easily, actually. You see, Honda-san, Kyoko is–was, my niece."

****

~T.B.C.~

Free talk, part 2: I'm sorry this took so long! Anyway, a merry Christmas to all of you and a happy New Year!

I hope the characters didn't seem OOC to you.

****

Masako Hojo: Oh yes! If you check out Japanese history, there was a woman named Masako Hojo who lived during the Kamakura Era. She was one mean bitch (bitch being a compliment here).

****

Masako and Kazuma: Oooohhh…do I sense something here? What is their relationship with each other?

****

Tohru's 'aunt': Would you believe her luck? Masako's a relative of Tohru…hmmm….

****

Next chapter: Akito is in a rage. Meanwhile, Tohru finds herself in the lap of luxury! 

*shogun- head of the military government

**bakufu- military government

***ama-shogun- nun-shogun; a title bestowed on Masako Hojo later in her life for her devotion to the Amida cult and as a follower of Honen Shonin


	9. Chapter VIII: The Theory of Relativity

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I don't make money with this fanfiction.

****

Kyou: You mean, you don't make money at all…

****

Melrose: So I'm a bum…

****

Free talk: Things are getting interesting, ne? More startling truths will be revealed this chapter.

****

Special thanks to: _Sliver Flame:_ _Cool name! Anyway, Kazuma isn't Kyou's father (Kyou's real dad is a Class S bastard, by the way). I'm sorry if I caused you some confusion. I'm writing this fic assuming everyone has read the Fruits Basket manga. Sorry. I'll try to explain Arisa's remark in this chapter! Anyway, thanks for the review!_

****

Mizaya: Hey, fellow BI/Fruity ML member! I love how the manga's turning out! It really has some MAJOR surprises. I wish Natsuki Takaya would end Fruits Basket with a Kyoru (it looks like it will end that way!)! Thanks for reading.

****

Little Anime Princess: Well, I hope you like this part!

****

Shadowcat15: I have a friend who likes Ritsu as well! It's not as nuts as it seems. Thanks for the review!

****

SwtRose: Well, here is another one. Thank you for reading!

****

Angel-Tinuviel: Thanks for reading! I do find Kyou as the cutest character! And I definitely want a Kyoru ending for the manga.

****

Rekka's Angel: Well, to have an 'aunt' like that, Tohru is quite lucky! The girl deserves some good luck after what's happened to her!

****

Yukako: Thank you! I love you too! (though not THAT way) I'm sorry I haven't updated quite as fast as I had intended. You'll have an explanation why it takes me so long to write after the chapter!

****

Yumyum: Yes, I'm still writing. Hatori and Kana is my biggest frustration in FB. I want to put them together, but I can't bring myself to do so! It's weird, I know!

****

Kagomeinuyasha123: Here's the much-awaited continuation. Enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to **Sliver Flame**. I hope you like this.

****

Chapter VIII: The Theory of Relativity

Stunned silence filled the room as the others tried to understand what Masako had said.

"A–anou," Tohru began, brown eyes wide with astonishment, "you're my mother's–"

"Aunt, Honda-san," Masako supplied, an amused smile on her lips. She was clearly enjoying everyone's confusion. She shrugged. "Well, not truly, not in the strictest sense of the word, but by blood, I am your mother's aunt. Your mother is a Hojo through her mother. Your mother's maiden surname is Kannuma, isn't that right?"

"Yes, but–but–" Tohru couldn't think of anything else say. This young woman was her mother's aunt? It was so…improbable. _Masako-sensei looks so…young…she should be–_

"I look so young when I should look old?" Masako laughed when Tohru blushed a deep red. "I thank you for the compliment, but I'm quite older than I look. In fact," she added, indicating Kazuma, who stood silently behind Yuki, an indecipherable look on his face, "I'm a bit older than Kazu-chan, which mean I'm actually in my late forties."

Another stunned silence followed her announcement. "But you look like you're only in your twenties!" Arisa blurted out, staring at Masako's face, noting the smooth, wrinkle-free skin with its rosy complexion.

"I know." She gave a smile that made her look like a wily cat. "Doctors have ways, you know, to keep looking young." To their disbelief, she winked at them.

"And they can afford to pay plastic surgeons for their services," Kazuma added with a straight face. Everyone stared at him, including Kyou the cat.

Masako let out another peal of laughter. "True. True. But we digress." She gave Tohru a kind smile. "It's a rather complicated story. I'll tell you some other time. Right now, we have to discuss about where you'll be staying while you're recuperating. It's been decided you'll be staying here as you recover, which would take…a month or so."

"Oh." Tohru blinked. She couldn't really say anything else, could she? She was still stunned from finding out that Masako-sensei was her aunt. Tohru had never met any of her mother's relatives; her mother rarely mentioned them, and whenever she did, her voice would always be filled with pain. "Uhm…anou…what about my schooling?" she asked, suddenly remembering.

"I've arranged to have you home-schooled. I'm going to your school tomorrow with Hatori-san and Shigure-san to talk with your teachers." Masako reached out to take her hand in her grasp. "Don't worry. All you need to concern yourself with is getting better."

"That's right, Tohru-mutti!" Momiji said in a cheerful voice. "Get well soon, OK?"

Tohru managed to nod slightly. "Ha-Hai." It still hurt to move, and her arms were beginning to get tired holding Kyou the cat. It hurt even more to see her friends worrying about her. "I'm sorry, I made you all worry about me and–"

"Don't be silly, Tohru-kun. It's not your fault," Shigure said, then he added with a cheeky grin. "We'll visit you everyday–well, maybe not me, but Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun sure will. After all they are both so in lo–"

Yuki cut him off with a sharp jab on his stomach. "Shut up, Shigure," he hissed. Then he turned and gave Tohru a warm smile. "I'm glad you are all right, Honda-san."

Tohru tried hard not to blush. Yuki still had that effect on her. Then she remembered the cat in her arms. _How will Kyou-kun change back with all the people around us?_

Masako then cleared her throat. "All right. I'm afraid I'll have to ask everyone to leave now. Honda-san still needs to recover and that means getting some rest. You can see her tomorrow."

There were some murmur of complains at Masako's order, but they obeyed. Hanajima and Arisa went beside Tohru's bed and gave her a gentle hug. "I'm happy you're okay. We were really worried," Arisa whispered. Hanajima just nodded gravely. "We'll visit you tomorrow."

"Okay!" Momiji leaned over and gave Tohru a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tohru-mutti! And I'll bring food and Kisa and Haru!"

"What about the cat?" Hanajima said, pointing at Kyou. Again, Tohru blushed.

Masako shrugged. "Oh, just leave him there. I'll pick him up later." She gently herded the crowd out of the room, shutting the door softly.

Finally, it was just only Tohru and Kyou the cat in the room. Kyou jumped out of Tohru's lap and as soon as he landed on the floor, there was a soft poof! Surrounded by a cloud of smoke, Kyou stood naked. "Sorry," he muttered when he heard Tohru make an embarrassed squeak. Grabbing his clothes, he dressed himself. Silence reigned in the room, broken only by the rustling of clothes.

Tohru closed her eyes when Kyou went back to his human form, so she was surprised to feel something soft and wet and _warm_ touch her forehead. Opening her eyes, she found Kyou leaning over, kissing her forehead. There were tears in his eyes. Tohru's eyes widened.

"I missed you," Kyou said. "Get well soon." Without another word, he noiselessly left the room.

Tohru stared at the door for the moment, then slowly, tentatively, touched the spot where Kyou kissed her. It was still warm, like her cheeks.

"What do you want, Kazuma?" Masako's voice had grown colder, just like the temperature in her office. Kazuma stared at her for a moment. She was sitting in her chair, a calm look on her face.

"You know why I'm here."

"You weren't here for my niece, were you?" Masako's violet eyes narrowed. "How much does Tohru know? How much was she allowed to know."

"Know? About what?"

"Don't play games, Kazuma. How much does Tohru know about the Jyuunishi curse?"

****

T.B.C.

Free talk, part 2: I'm SORRY I took so long and that it's rather short. I was busy with several stuff, which includes my undergraduate thesis. There will be more next chapter, including a few flashbacks on who exactly Masako and Tohru are! And oh, did you like the Kyoru moment?

Anyway, there have been many developments in the manga recently about the curse. Be warned I will mostly ignore those developments (AKITO IS A FREAKING **GIRL**!!!!! HOLY CRAP!). Just to be clear, **this fanfic is mostly anime-based, sprinkled with some manga-based facts or events**. So, for the sake of timeline, let's just say the fanfic takes place a few days after the summer vacation in the Souma house (that's in the manga, vol. 11 or 10, I think).

****

Kyoko's surname: Yes, this IS her real maiden name. She's a Kannuma.

****

Next Chapter: Tohru's recovery begins…and Kyou starts to sort out his true feelings for the girl. Meanwhile, Masako and Kazuma are up to something.


End file.
